


What's in a house

by atomicmuffin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmuffin/pseuds/atomicmuffin
Summary: Natsume, Tanuma and Taki buy a house. Or, to be more accurate, Taki and Tanuma buy a house for practically nothing, renovate it in secret with half the town's assistance and ‘convince’ Natsume to move in by throwing him inside their car without telling him where they are going.The sudden migration of youkai to the zone is just a weird coincidence. Honest.A Natsume Yuujinchou Future!fic OS. Taki/Natsume/Tanuma.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Taki Tooru, Natsume Takashi/Taki Tooru/Tanuma Kaname, Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname, Taki Tooru/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 44
Kudos: 277





	What's in a house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Local_Raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Raccoon/gifts).



> I was encouraged by my frendo Yue and betaed by the incredibly helpful tunnelOFdawn! Thanks to you two!!
> 
> Human: past tence, before the trio moved in the house  
> Youkai POV: present tence, after they moved in the house
> 
> I also needed to make some names for youkai characters:  
> Osuushi: (ox guy) and katame (cyclops)  
> Takahiro: Chobihige (mustache guy)  
> Kogitsune: kitsune (fox boy)

For Tooru, it was love at first sound.

Not at first sight, because if the house wasn't _ugly_ per say, it certainly could use a thorough makeover. Walls had cracks, the wooden floor had caved in with old age, and the roof leaked. The garden was a positive mess, wildness having reclaimed the grounds after humans left ten years ago. Vines ran along the pillars, and moss had made its bed in every interstice available. No one but nature had lived here for a very long time, and it showed.

But the atmosphere—the atmosphere enthralled her the second that she got out of the car. The house was nested deep within the forest, located ten minutes by foot from the nearest farm, fifteen minutes by car from the town, and twenty minutes from the Fujiwara's, which was the most important part. A cocoon in shades of green, brown and blue, set far from civilization, but not far enough to be actually problematic. The lovely sounds of birds chirping and soft tones of water running through the river down the garden felt like a balm to her ears. Especially compared to the urban cacophony she still wasn't used to after five years living in the city.

It was quiet. Peaceful.

Mind you, Tooru knew enough of the youkai world to realize that the apparent serenity of the place was nothing but an illusion. Under the veneer of calm laid an entire universe, hidden from her eyes and ears. A world that she could only access through her grandfather's forbidden circle, Takashi's stories or Kaname's books.

"So." Her aunt clicked her tongue impatiently. "What do you think?"

She was convinced that they were going to refuse, Tooru knew. Why would three young people living in the city move in the middle of nowhere at twenty-five years old? But to be fair, her aunt didn't know Tooru very well, and even less, the two wonderful men she lived with.

She had no idea what this place meant to them. What it meant to _Takashi_.

"Kaname?" Tooru called out from the kitchen. "What's your opinion?"

Kaname's dark head peeked out from the doorframe. From an external point of view, he looked as calm and composed as usual. It was only because she had ten years of experience under her belt at Tanuma Reading that she could see the excitement in the way his fingers shook slightly and his eyes gleamed.

"Well," he said after a considering pause. "There is work to do, for sure, but I like it."

She smiled back at him, a familiar wave of affection for his kind soul raising in her chest, skimming quietly on her ribcage and steaming softly in her lungs. "That's what I was thinking as well."

"It's a bit far from your work though," he adds pensively, leaning against the doorframe.

It was true that she would be the most bothered by the transition, professionally speaking. Tanuma wrote and illustrated books for children, so he worked at home, and Takashi was constantly travelling in his quality of spiritual mediator. She however needed to go to the city. Lawyers that specialized in childhood protection were hardly needed in the middle of nowhere.

She flicked her wrist dismissively. "Barely forty-five minutes by car from here. It's fine; I don't mind driving. Do you think Takashi-kun would like it?"

They both knew he would. If they listened to him, Takashi would be just fine living under a bridge. Years later, he was still acting like he was convinced he didn't deserve anything more than the basic necessities. Her sweet, selfless, _foolish_ boy.

Meanwhile, Tooru and Kaname would swear before the gods themselves Natsume Takashi deserved nothing less but the world and were willing to do about anything to give him that.

"Takashi?" her aunt repeated, bemused. "I thought you were looking for a place to live with Tanuma-san."

Tooru hummed along noncommittally as Kaname chuckled awkwardly. Her fingers idly ran along the counter, dancing at the edge of the cracks in the wood. Her aunt didn't seem the type to understand the concept of polyamory, and frankly, Tooru didn't feel like explaining at the moment. Or anytime soon. Few people were aware of the relationship she, Takashi and Kaname had anyway. Most assumed she and Kaname were dating, and Takashi was some sort of close family friend. He said he didn't mind, that it was better that way, especially for Tooru's reputation.

Tooru minded though. Tooru minded _a lot_. But she also knew if she explained her love life situation to her distant relative, she would see the word _whore_ in her eyes. It happened before. Her aunt might even refuse to sell them the house.

"I am, auntie!" She smiled deceptively brightly. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? So! We'll need a bit more time to think about it, but we're seriously considering it. How much did you say you wanted to sell it for again?"

Her aunt gave them a _look_ , dripping with suspicion, before shrugging. She told them a number. It was a reasonable number. With their combined budget and financial help from his father and her brother, they could easily afford it. What would cost the most was the renovation but hey could cross that bridge when they got to it.

Tooru believed in the potential of this house. They could be happy there. They _would_ be happy here.

She just knew it.

.

Here's what Osuushi knows: homes are like hearts, and hearts need keepers.

Human homes, at least. Human homes are completely different from youkai houses. They stretch into reality, their walls confining entire universes and the souls of the ephemeral humans living in them. A home is not only a place where people sleep and eat and do human things, it's more than that. It's not only made of stone and wood, of brick and concrete, but of that vibrant feeling only humans can pour into reality. It's not only a _house_.

A home is an exposed heart—vulnerable, fragile, beautiful, like love put on display. It needs to be watched over and protected, as unprotected things always get hurt in the end and to hurt a home is to hurt its humans.

Osuushi doesn't know much. He's quite dumb after all, everyone around him says so, but that, he knows. So he watches. He guards. He protects, as much as he can. It's not much, he also knows. Osuushi isn't very powerful, not like Madara-sama or Misuzu-sama or Natsume-sama, but he tries his best.

At night, at day, he stands by the door, Katame by his side. Osuushi barely remembers a time before Katame. They've been together for so long that he can't quite recall what it feels not to have his friend nearby, one laughter away.

Taki-sama passes next to him, her golden hair fluttering behind her as she hastily grabs her coat from the closet. She's late again, like every three mornings, delayed by soft embraces and long showers.

Tanuma-sama follows after her, a homemade bento in hand. "Have a nice day, Tooru, be careful on the road."

He says so every morning. Osuushi understands. Routines are perhaps one of the few things youkai and humans have in common. Taki-sama grins, jumping on her feet, taking the bento and leaving a kiss on his cheek all at once. "Of course! See you tonight!"

And, as Taki-sama opens the door, she waves in Osuushi and Katame's direction. Osuushi doesn't know how she does it. She always seems to vaguely know where they are standing, despite not having a shred of Sight in her. "Bye bye, Chukyuu-san, please take care of the house!"

Osuushi smiles back as Katame preens. They say: "Leave it to us!"

And, when Taki-sama comes home, a cheerful but unheard "Welcome home!" always answers her "I'm back!"

.  
.

Shigure-san's study was covered with house plans, professional landscape photographs that Kaname knew for a fact had been taken by Takashi, and pictures of Touko-san and Takashi. Kaname couldn't help smiling to himself at the awkward expression of confusion in his lover's face, tenderly and proudly put on display for anyone to see. It had taken years for Takashi to accept that people actually wanted him in their pictures.

On Kaname's phone lockscreen, Takashi was outright laughing, Tooru leaning on his shoulder, almost crying with hilarity, while Ponta hissed furiously on Takashi's lap. Kaname couldn't quite remember what the joke was about, but he cherished the memento nonetheless.

"So, Kaname-kun." Shigure-san gestured at him to sit in front of the desk. "I believe Takashi is sufficiently distracted for the moment. Please show me what you've got. I'm quite curious, I must admit."

Kaname smiled at the sounds coming from the kitchen as he sat obediently. He could hear Touko-san's soft chuckles and Tooru's embarrassed apologies. Poor Tooru had never managed to improve her cooking skills, but had agreed to sacrifice herself to keep their significant other busy so that Kaname conspired with Shigure-san in peace.

Excitement throbbed under his skin when he put the folder out of his bag and opened it in front of Shigure-san. The older man displayed the various plans and pictures of the house, humming interestedly.

"Hm, there is a lot of renovation to do indeed," Shigure-san declared, adjusting his glasses up his nose. "But it _is_ a lovely house."

"I hope it's not too much of a trouble for you? We completely understand if it is," Kaname said with rising concern. Renovating a house asked for plenty of commitment.

Shigure-san shook his head amusedly. "On the contrary! I found myself quite bored since my retirement, Kaname-kun. You two are doing this old man a favor, truly."

Kaname rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Shigure-san had retired two years ago from his job as an architect and, despite his protests, seemed to be enjoying his life with Touko-san fully. "If you're sure…"

"I am. This is a brilliant idea, and Touko-san is delighted at the prospect to have Takashi living close by. It's easier to nag him about his eating and sleeping habits."

They shared a conspiratorial smile, both perfectly aware that to make Takashi take care of himself was a harsh battle indeed. Personally, after years of trials and tribulations, Kaname had found that guilt tripping and suggestively leaving food around Takashi worked the best. All the while hoping Ponta wasn't the only one eating it all.

"You two are good for our son," Shigeru-san added, smiling softly. The word _son_ sounded like music to Kaname's ears. Takashi always melted like butter in summer when his adoptive parents spoke of him using that term. _Our son_. "We're so happy for you."

Sometimes, Kaname could hardly believe Shigure-san and Touko-san were real people. They had barely twitched when Takashi had broken the news about the nature of their relationship to them after months of agonizing secrecy. Kaname wouldn't be surprised if they knew long before they _themselves_ figured out their feelings.

Kaname's own father loved him, he knew this, but he had taken a bit more time to accept the change in his son's life. It was complicated to understand how a man could love both a woman _and_ another man at the same time, and be in a relationship all together. Kaname would know, helived it after all.

And concerning Tooru's parents...let's just say they would rather keep pretending none of this was happening, and wait until their daughter stopped with her nonsense. Tooru was still invited to their house, but without Kaname or Takashi, and firmly encouraged not to bring the matter of her poor life choices in public. Fortunately, her older brother seemed to think his sister's lovelife was the most hilarious thing ever, so that was something at least.

"Thank you, Shigeru-san." Kaname bent his head with sincere gratefulness. "It's a huge help."

"No, thank _you_ , Kaname-kun. For being there for him," the older man denied. "Speaking of, do you need financial aid to pay for the house?"

"That's not necessary, thank you. My father and Tooru's brother offered to contribute already, and with Tooru's and my budget, we can afford it. Your help supervising the renovation is more than we could ask for already."

"You're family; it's the least I could do." Shigure-san smiled warmly as he closed the folder. "Leave it to me, please."

Kaname bowed once again. "We'll be in your care."

.

Here's what Benio knows: youkai need purposes like humans need food.

It's practically impossible to live as long as she had without finding a reason to keep going. Some get that purpose in servitude, by throwing their entire being into blind loyalty to a stronger lord and hoping their devotion will give significance to their existence. Some, like Benio, give meaning to their monotone and endless life by collecting things. Benio knows a youkai who hoards shells, another who keeps a chest full of human socks, and another who gathers tears in vials. Misuzu-sama cherishes his collection of kimono above anything else. She's half convinced the only thing Madara-sama collects are _mistakes_ , because he sure does have a history of emotionally involving himself with humans bound to leave him behind.

And Benio? Benio collects stories. She's been gathering tales for centuries, hunting down hushed nursery rhymes and boisterous legends alike and dutifully safe-keeping those in her books. Youkai stories. Human stories. It doesn't really matter as long as they are _stories_.

Storytelling might be the only thing youkai and humans have in common. Benio might not like humans, but she has to admit their imagination is interesting, if anything. It's their only redeeming quality, in her humble opinion.

Natsume Takashi's man is one of those few humans who somehow has value in her eyes. A story crafter. Benio wouldn't have guessed, to be honest, considering how silent he is, but she's been wrong before. She has no problem admitting her mistakes in judgement, unlike Madara-sama.

Every afternoon, once the mundane tasks around the house are finished, the human sits in his study, a teapot of tea on his desk and an impressive collection of artist supplies spread around him.

Benio once heard Natsume proudly claim that his Kaname is a very successful children's book author. But she also remembers said author refer to himself as a foolish scribbler, so she's not sure where the truth is. What she knows is that his works are actually sold in the human world, and that deadlines are "the worst thing in the world".

The human writes and draws stories about a little boy who can see monsters. The child used to be very scared of them, until he realized not all monsters were mean. Each volume depicts another adventure of this child and his youkai friend, Ponta. It's not hard to guess what his source of inspiration is.

Every afternoon, the human mumbles frustratedly to himself, throws away his drawings, starts again. He writes, he draws, he thinks, he builds, and he crafts.

Every afternoon, Benio watches. And she remembers.

One day, in decades, in centuries, long after this human has passed away, Benio will remember. His stories will keep on living in her hoard of dead men tales. Because that's what Benio does. She harvests stories, and she keeps them alive. All the stories.

Even the foolish, unrealistic and naive ones.

.

"Should we triple glaze windows? Double glazing is enough, right?"

Instead of answering, Kaname chuckled good-naturally at her flustered question without turning back. From her position behind the counter, Tooru glared at his back. How rude to mock her plight.

"Kaaaanaaaameeee. Don't make fun of me. I don't know anything about houses," she said petulantly, resting her chin over her open palm.

Her belly growled at the scent of miso soup. Kaname made the best breakfasts, she thought as she took a sip of her cup of coffee. Her computer screen shone mockingly in front of her, taunting her with all the things she didn't know. Maybe obsessively checking house renovation websites before leaving to work wasn't the most brilliant idea she ever had.

"I don't either," Kaname calmly answered. He tipped his pot over the bowl. "Which is why I'm blindly trusting Shigure-san with this."

Yes, well. A valid point, but Tooru couldn't fight to urge to check everything. She _needed_ to know how things were going. Not everyone could be as chill and laid back as Kaname.

"Trusting Shigure-san with what?" Takashi's sleepy voice rose from her back.

Tooru closed her laptop by reflex, taken aback. Damn. That wasn't suspicious at all. If they wanted to keep the secret for months, she was going to need to step up her game.

"Welcome back," Kaname warmly greeted their lover. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Takashi admitted, as he slid onto the stool next to hers. A few years ago, it would have been impossible for him to recognize that he needed anything. "Good morning Tooru, Kaname."

Tooru couldn't stop herself from side-eying him warily, looking for injuries. She knew the situation was different from their adventures in high school, that Takashi was constantly protected by powerful youkais, but she worried. He usually left for days, sometimes for weeks, and there wasn't anything they could do to help him."How did your job go?"

"Alright," Takashi grinned boyishly at her. It didn't look like one of his fake I Am Perfectly Fine smile. She was satisfied enough, all in all. "How was your week?"

"Alright!" she parroted him brightly.

Kanama snorted at their antics as Takashi outright laughed. She loved the sound of his amusement, like sparkles of gold in musical tones. She put her laptop to the side, leaving room for the steaming bowls and the plates filled with rice and toasts. By some strange coincidence, it was the moment Nyanko-sensei chose to appear, his round belly rubbing against the floor as he ran toward the kitchen and jumped on Takashi's lap, and his eyes glistening eagerly at the prospect of food.

It took all of her self-restraint to not reach out to his chubby, fluffy cheeks. Tooru was a grown-ass woman with a respectable job. She absolutely could control herself. Even though Nyanko-chan was. So. Freaking. _Cute_.

"Breakfast, breakfast!" Nyanko singsonged, his paws tapping against the counter impatiently.

"Why, good morning to you too, Ponta," Kaname deadpanned while Takashi silently despaired at his 'bodyguard's' lack of manners. "You both could have slept more, you know? I would have made something for you later."

It wasn't exceptional for Takashi and Nyanko-sensei to come home very late in the night. In those cases, her foolish boy preferred to sleep on the spare futon rather than 'bother them', no matter how many times they scolded him for not waking them.

"But I would have missed Tooru then," Takashi protested, yawning in the middle of his sentence. He swallowed a mouthful of rice before Nyanko-sensei could steal it. "This is so good, Kaname."

Tooru met Kaname's knowing eyes and had to bite her inner cheek not to smile like a simpleton. Takashi made it very hard to stay angry at him by acting so adorably, and he knew it.

"Eat your food." Kaname poked her cheek with the tip of his chopstick from the other side of the counter. "You're going to be late again."

"Aye aye!" Tooru chirped, obediently biting into her toast.

Takashi smiled sweetly, his hand resting on the top of Nyanko-sensei's head. She hated that smile. It meant trouble. "You still haven't answered my question by the way. What are you trusting Shigeru-san with?"

Unlike her golden-haired boyfriend and professional deceiver, Tooru wasn't a very good liar. However, she _was_ good at anticipating. "Touko-san's birthday is coming up."

Takashi's unreadable yellow eyes met hers. Tooru wasn't sure he bought her little misguiding deception. Technically not a lie, but not the subject of their conversation. If he did, he thankfully didn't call her out.

"Ah, you're right," Takashi mused out loud. "I'll need to find her a gift."

Beneath his so-called servant's arms, Nyanko-sensei gave a _Look_. He clearly wasn't fooled by her acting talents. Oh well. It didn't really matter. He'll put in the confidence soon enough. Hopefully he wouldn't chatter too much before then. Or after.

"Tooru." Kaname pointed at the clock.

"Ahhh! I gotta go, bye, boys, be nice and see you tonight!"

.  
.

Here's what Kogitsune knows, learnt after years of surviving alone: there is no more pleasant place to live in than a kitchen. It's consistently warm, smells good, and there are always people to be found here. Everyone goes through the kitchen throughout the day (sometimes the night too) humans and youkai alike.

By the window, there is a particularly comfy space where Kogitsunecan sleep. Tanuma decorated it with pillows and aromatic plants. Kogitsune likes Tanuma very much. He likes how the human fills the room with his warm quietness, how unhurried and tranquil he is when he cooks with the radio on, singing softly to himself. Well, to Kogitsune too, though he doesn't quite realize. Kogitsune sings too. He knows all the lyrics now.

Taki is very different. She never sets a foot behind the counter if she can help it, and when she has too, her cooking can only be described as erratic. Chaotic, even. The results rarely look like what she was trying to achieve, to her frustration. It's really funny.

But what Kogitsune prefers is when Natsume ties the apron his mama gave him behind his back, and they craft food together.

"Alright, Kaname is not feeling well today," Natsume says as he opens the fridge. "We're going to make soup."

"Okay!" Kogitsune pipes up. He climbs up toward the shelf where Tanuma keeps all the cookbooks, and pulls out the soup recipes one. He doesn't make the other books fall; he's not the silly foxling he used to be! He's less clumsy now!

"Thanks," Natsume grabs the book and opens it on the counter. Kogitsune leans over his shoulder to look at the images. "This one?"

He's pointing at a reddish soup. It looks good. "Let's do it, Natsume!"

Natsume chuckles at his enthusiasm. It's okay since he's never mean when he laughs, unlike the mocking Kogitsune was used to. His laughter is kind, warm like a ray of sunshine in winter.

"Let's do it," Natsume says.

.  
.

The thought crept upon Kaname as he walked into the tea ceremony room, newly installed wood floor cracking sofly under his feet. Could houses miss people? Could they long for human presence, their windows aching to be opened and their walls craving fumbling touches, their pipes pining for echoes of laughter and their framework yearning to be filled with warmth? Maybe empty houses felt lonely too.

It was an absurd idea, of course. Yet Kaname wondered.

"Hmph," Ponta snorted as he explored the house. "So that's what you two have been hiding?"

It was hard trying to figure out how Ponta really felt, even after years of knowing him. Kaname thought he looked pleased, underneath the veneer of usual 'You Puny And Foolish Human' condescension. But who could tell with Ponta? Aside from Natsume, obviously.

God, he really hoped Takashi wouldn't wake up while they were gone. Tooru had promised to keep him distracted if he did, but still...

"Yes. Can we trust you not to say a word about this to Natsume? We want to keep it a surprise."

Well. That was partially true. They did want to surprise Natsume. But they also knew how he might react if he learnt about the whole project before it was done and over. It was still too complicated for him to admit he deserved nice things too.

"Oh? A house as a present? How nice," Natori chirped, peeking his head from the corridor. "It's a bit isolated, but it's not like Natsume will mind that. He will love coming back to this town."

Kaname smiled back stiffly and nodded. "We hope so. Thank you for your help, Natori-san."

"Don't fret about it. It's my pleasure, really." The older man flicked his hand dismissively.

"Tch. Why is _he_ here anyway?" Ponta hissed, glaring at the exorcist.

Kaname chuckled awkwardly. Those two would never completely get along, would they? The only things they had in common was a deeply rooted dislike of Matoba Seiji and a protectiveness towards Natsume. "Natori-san has kindly agreed to spirit-proof the house. For free."

Which was a huge relief really. Exorcists service were expensive. Kaname had checked. Funny considering he knew for a fact Takashi lent his own services for practically nothing, and he was without a doubt better than anyone else in the business. No offense, but he objectively was.

"I'm not going to charge you for Natsume's future home, Tanuma-kun!" Natori flashed his Shiny Actor Smile.

To be honest, after ten years of dubious acquaintanceship, Kaname still wasn't sure how he felt regarding Natori Shuishi. On one hand, the older man had helped Natsume countless times, held him in great regard and obviously wanted to protect him. On the other... Natsume trusted Natori but he didn't... _trust_ him. Not fully.

That being said, Natsume had a complicated relationship with trust in general.

"Have you found anything, Natori-san?" Kaname asked.

He wouldn't be surprised if the exorcist did spot youkai activities in the vicinity. The forest had _that_ sort of aura, and so did the house.

"Hm. There are traces of a youkai's presence," Natori mused out loud. "I don't think they are hostile. My shiki are investigating."

Kaname hummed along. He wasn't surprised. The place reeked of otherworldly touch to his admittedly falliblesenses. And it seemed like the kind of isolated land where youkai would find refuge from human invasion.

He almost felt bad for intruding on their home and bursting inside their bubble free of human influence. Perhaps they should work out an offering before they moved in. He would have to consult with Tooru on the matter.

"Of course, if you prefer." Natori smiled. It wasn't a very genuine smile, Kaname thought. "I could exorcise the place nonetheless. It must be very uncomfortable to live around creatures you potentially cannot see."

Kaname froze at the intensity in Natori's eyes. This was the face of a man who would not hesitate to pull the trigger if necessary. Kaname wasn't sure if he found that fact comforting or terrifying.

He glanced at Ponta, looking for a reaction at the mention of the casual hunt of his peers. The youkai glared back silently, making a point to look as indifferent on the matter as usual.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore, Natori-san," he eventually said.

At the implied accusation, Natori laughed good-naturedly. "Not everyone can be a soft-hearted angel like Natsume, Tanuma-kun."

It was the truth, but it never hurt to _try_. "I don't think Takashi would like that. I don't mind the company as long as Takashi is okay with it. So does Tooru."

Natori's fake smile softened into actual fondness as Ponta snorted. Kaname could not help but think that he had just been tested.

How unpleasant.

.

Here's what Misuzu knows, and what more people should know: there is no more important feeling for humans and youkai than loyalty. Without loyalty, there can be no kingdom, no order, no family. It is the basis of every lasting relationship, may it be between a lord and a servant, a husband and a wife, or a parent and a child.

Without loyalty, love and obedience are meaningless. When Misuzu gives his fealty, he gives it _forever_ , and he expects everyone else to do the same. There is nothing he hates more than traitors.

"This is the territory of Natsume-sama," he says, smiling with cold politeness. "Leave now, or I'll force you too. Dead or alive, I care not."

The intruder shivers defiantly. "You're some random exorcist's pet now, Misuzu! How you have fallen!"

Unlike most of his peers, Misuzu respects those who give themselves as shiki to serve a human they believe in. They sacrifice everything for the sake of loyalty. It's noble. On the other hand, there is nothing he hates more than humans who steal what isn't freely given. Those Matoba truly are classless pigs.

"Leave. I will not repeat myself."

The intruder does not. It's unfortunate.

"Good evening, Misuzu." Natsume-dono nods in greeting as Misuzu unhurriedly returns to the garden. He's kneeling by the pond, his hand covered in thick gloves, green and brown with muddy grass. 'Weeding', he explained when the youkai asked. His golden eyes flicker to Misuzu's sleeve. "...There is blood on your kimono."

"Is there?" Misuzu glances down and clicks his tongue. This kimono was one of his favorites. "Please accept my apologies for this unsightly spectacle."

"That's not…" Natsume-dono tries, then sighs. "Nevermind. Are you hurt?"

Warmth fills Misuzu's old and weary soul. It's a truly kind heart that Misuzu chose to give his loyalty to. "I am not."

.

.  
In many ways, Tooru felt blessed in her life, if only because she got so close to losing it ten years ago. Sure, her relations with her family weren't optimal, but it could be worse. Sure, she was still paying off her student loans, but so were most people her age and it allowed her to get the job she wanted. Sure, she couldn't be as open about the men in life as she would like, but at least she had them in the first place.

She loved her job. She felt like she was born to do this. She was doing something _important_ , and that was more than most people could say about their own work.

But, boy, didn't her cases weigh on her sometimes. Childhood protection truly was a horrifying domain. Tooru might have lost faith in humanity entirely if not for the upstanding persons in her life.

"Taki-san," her co-worker called out. "Someone is here to see you."

That was odd since she had no appointment planned for today. Tooru perked up curiously, pushing aside the folder she had been reading. A sincere smile cracked open on her face as she caught sight of Touko-san waving behind her colleague.

"Touko-san!" Tooru hastily stood up to greet her mother-in-law properly. Well. Her mother-in-law in everything but name. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Tooru silently thanked her co-worker. He nodded once before returning to his own cubicle.

"Oh, I hope I'm not bothering you too much!" Touko-san put her left hand over her mouth. The right one was occupied by several shopping bags. "I should have called before, you must be so busy…"

"No, not at all," Tooru reassured the older woman, inviting her to sit down. "I'm very pleased to see you, Touko-san, if a little surprised?"

The Fujiwaras lived at one hour by car from her workplace. Tooru doubted that this was a casual visit.

"Oh, you see, an old friend invited me to shop with her in the town nearby," Touko explained sheepishly. "And I was so happy about the house I couldn't help myself buying little things for it. That's a bit embarrassing, now that I think about it."

Tooru eyed the shopping bags full of home necessities. She could see napkins on the top of it, and something that looked like plates. "Oh really? That's so nice of you. You didn't have to, Touko-san! We appreciate that a lot though."

"It was a bit presumptuous of me." Touko-san blushed. "I'm just so excited to have Takashi living nearby soon. Oh, but I promise I won't be one of those overbearing parents!"

Tooru laughed at the sincere worry in her voice. "The thought had never crossed my mind, to be honest. Thank you very much for those. God knows Takashi can't shop to save his life."

They shared a smile of complicity at the reminder. Takashi let loose in a store of any kind by his own devices acted like the human equivalent of a deer frozen in front of headlights. To say he got anxious would be a massive understatement.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Tooru tentatively added.

Touko-san did look more nervous than usual. She couldn't help thinking something else brought her here. It was quite out of character for the temperate older woman to show up at her workplace without a warning, even if she was in the vicinity.

Touko-san sighed. "Well, actually, yes...are you absolutely sure I'm not bothering you?"

Tooru leant forwards interestingly. "Quite sure. Please do say."

"Ah, well, the thing is, I'm a bit...concerned about one of the children in the neighbourhood," the woman confessed, sounding upset by the prospect. "I can't be sure but...some things are odd. I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to ruin those people's lives if my suspicions are wrong."

So it was a work-related matter then, Tooru thought as she straightened in her seat. Touko was reaching out to her to get Tooru's professional opinion. Considering the childhood Takashi had, Tooru had little doubt Touko knew what she was talking about. If she said something fishy was going on, then Tooru believed it.

"That child just...has that faraway look, sometimes," Touko said sadly. "Like he's not quite there. It worries me. It's not the only oddity I noticed, but...it struck me the most."

Tooru know exactly what she was referring to. Takashi used to have that look too. He still did very occasionally. It terrified Tooru when his golden eyes turned all glassy with a dread she couldn't even begin to understand.

As if he was utterly inaccessible to her.

It wasn't the issue right now though. Takashi was right there with them still, and Tooru had a job to do.

She put her head over her palms and said, "Tell me everything."

.

.

Here's what Kappa knows: humans obeyweird rules for the only purpose of making their life, and by extension his, needlessly complicated.

"But I don't want to leave!" he wails as he paddles to the end of the bath, in a desperate but futile attempt to avoid Natsume's hands. "Natsuuuumeeeeee!"

"Don't Natsume me, we talked about his," the cruel, cruel human tutts disapprovingly. "You can use the bathroom as you like, but only when we're not here."

Behind him, Taki is laughing brightly as she ties her hair up, looking very comfortable wearing only her towel. "Little Kappa is here again?"

" _Yes_ ," Natsume says, trying his best to glare threateningly. Kappa isn't convinced. "But he's leaving _right now_."

"Whyyyyy! Baths are funner with friends!"

When he was small, he used to bath with his siblings all the time. They swimmed and splashed each other and laughed constantly. Those days were the funnest. But his siblings went away, and Kappa was alone. It wasn't nearly as fun anymore. Now he can paddle in the little bath with friends again! It's great! If only humans weren't so odd, then they could have fun all the time.

"Hmm, I don't see the problem," Taki says, smiling mischievously.

Kappa beams at her, even though she can't see him. Finally, a human who gets it! Then, the woman circles Natsume's waist from behind, leans against his back and reaches out to his neck, leaving very loud kisses on his pale skin.

Ugh, ugh, ugh! Kappa knows where this is going! Gross human kissing! "Ahhh, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" he cries out when he jumps out of the bath and runs to the corridor.

Humans! Are! So! Weird!

.

.  
People could say what they wanted about Nishimura Satoru, but Kaname would never stop feeling refreshed by the honest cheerfulness of his character.

Kaname was surrounded by quiet people who kept their feelings tucked inside. Tooru, the most open of them three was still very contained, unless Ponta was in the vicinity. Takashi might as well be a tomb, who very occasionally allowed them a peek to the mass of fears he kept buried deep within. Ponta...Ponta seemed very outright with his wishes, on the surface, but Kaname knew there were oceans of unsaid words hidden underneath his boisterous persona.

And Kaname himself was quite the introvert. Quiet and unassuming, his aunt used to descrive his child self. Too polite and gentle to overshare, Tooru once teased.

He didn't mind at all, he liked their _quiet and unassuming_ life together, but he had to admit it was very satisfying to watch Nishimura pounce gleefully around the house.

" _Ohmygodohmygod_ ," the man screeched as he pointed at the roof. "Tanuma, this place is _amazing_!"

Kaname chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks. Shigeru-san and his team did most of the work."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tanuma," Kitamoto said scoldingly. "My dad told me about it. Everyone is very hyped for this. Thank god Natsume doesn't come to town often, or he would find out immediately, haha!"

His dad? Right. Kaname had forgotten Kitamoto's father used to work in construction. He should pay more attention to his friends, especially when they were going out of their way to help him. Kitamoto worked as a school teacher in town but Nishimura had to take a plane to visit. That spoke of commitment, and Kaname was unbelievably grateful for that.

"Thank you, guys." Kaname bowed his head in gratefulness.

"You already thanked us three times today, Tanuma." Kitamoto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "We're happy to help as much as we can. Seriously."

If Nishimura was a torrent, joyful, playful, determinedly alive, then Kitamoto was a quiet river, strong in its steadiness and nurturing by nature. Kaname found himself missing their school days. He was happy in his current life, but they sure had fun back then, in between youkai attacks. Sixteen-years-old Kaname probably wouldn't think so. But the prism of nostalgia washed out the anxiety and the pain of constantly worrying about Takashi. And about what Natsume meant to him. About the way Tooru's smile turned his belly into a twisting mess.

Lots of worrying, all in all. Kaname had always been an angst wreck at heart.

"Oi, _Sacchan_ ," Kitamoto called out to Nishimura mockingly. "Stop jumping around like a five year old and come help us."

From the garden, Nishimura retaliated by sticking out his tongue. "Shut up, _Atchan_. I'm showing proper appreciation for their hard work!"

"You can do that and paint at the same time, idiot."

Their gently bantering dynamic had barely changed in spite of the distance. That fact made him happy. Kaname smiled to himself while he set up painting supplies near the kitchen wall. Tooru had picked yellow, green, blue and orange paints, all in soothing pastels.

"Hai, hai," Nishimura grumbled as he walked back in the kitchen, his cheeks rosy from smiling so much. "I'm ready to serve, Captain No Fun."

"It's _Sir_ No Fun for you." Kitamoto grinned brightly before turning toward Kaname. "So, how are you and Taki hiding such a big secret from Natsume?"

Badly. Very badly. Takashi hadn't said anything, but Kaname had no doubt his lover was suspecting something was going on. And it was Takashi, so he was most likely thinking the worst. Thank god the house was almost over. They should be able to make it in time for his birthday, as they initially planned.

Kaname honestly couldn't wait to show him the proof of their commitment. Irrefutable evidence was the only way to force Takashi to accept that he was loved.

"We're...managing. He's travelling a lot, so that helps," Kaname said.

"I can't believe our Natsume is a famous photographer now," Nishimura wiped a fake tear as he knelt down to open the paint box. "Just yesterday he was falling asleep in improbable places and mumbling to himself!"

Photography was a side-job meant to cover the real nature of his profession. Honestly, sometimes Kaname wondered if Takashi wouldn't be happier if he was _just_ a photograph. He was very talented, and moderately popular in the artistic world. Mostly because of the mystical aura of his pictures. "Don't worry. He still does that. A week ago, I found him sleeping in the shower."

Kitamoto and Nishimura both snickered at the anecdote. They probably wouldn't if they knew Natsume got so tired in the first place by fighting off a horde of bloodthirsty youkai. Or so Ponta said when Kaname carried his partner back to their bedroom.

"Good ol' Natsume." Kitamoto shook his head fondly. "I'm so glad you guys are moving back. You're going to be so happy here. You deserve it."

Kaname found himself blushing at the sheer sincerity in his tone.

Nishimura gasped dramatically. "Oh my god Kitamoto, since when are you so in phase with your inner feelings? Did Natsume infect you with his ability to share embarrassing stuff in public?"

Kitamoto flicked his brush covered in paint in Nishimura's direction. "Don't be a dick."

" _I_ am a dick now? WHO THREW PAINT AT WHO AGAIN?" Nishimura shook his finger with heartfelt indignation. "It's not _my_ fault you're not mature enough to accept constructive criticism with dignity."

"You've never given _constructive criticism_ in your entire life, Sacchan. Don't lie."

Kaname smiled as colors burst over white walls.

.  
.

Here's what Takehiko knows: there is one thing separating animals from humans and youkai alike, and it's not compassion, nor cruelty, nor intelligence. No, that one detail setting those two worlds apart is called _manners_. Without manners, youkai or humans are reduced to nothing more than unsociable beasts. Of course, the nature of said manners are relative, and depends on the location and upbringing. The important thing is to have some notion of politeness, no matter what it is.

Takehiko knows this, yet can't help feeling mortally offended by the cavalier way Natsume-dono's guest is holding his teacup.

"Sit up properly!" Takehiko admonishes the laughing young man sternly. "Don't hold your cup so callously! Those are older than you!"

It is the truth, naturally. Takehiko was there when Natsume-dono's mother gifted the ancient tea set her own grandmother gave her as a moving in gift to her son and her children-in-law. Sadly, his scolding has no effect, as the human does not have the capability to hear him the way Natsume-san can. It's such a curse to be invisible to humans' eyes sometimes.

Therefore the young man keep on telling jokes while behaving horribly, while Takehiko despairs in the corner of the tea ceremony room.

"Natsume-dono!" He perks up when the host comes back in the room and puts a tray of biscuit on the table. "Please tell your guest this is _not_ the proper way to drink tea, I beg you!"

Natsume-dono smiles to himself without answering. He usually ignores the youkai side of the household when his human friends visit if the matter is not critically important. It's impolite to speak to people they can't hear, he said when Ponta complained about it. That's an explanation Takehiko can accept. Manners, after all, are very important, and _they_ get to talk to Natsume-dono all the time already, unlike his human friends who live far away.

Still. This is purely and simply _torture_.

The rude human catches something just happened from Natsume's smile. He might be unmannered, but at least he's observant. "Wha? What happened? Your invisible buddies did something?"

"Don't worry about it, Nishimura." Natsume gestures at the plate filled with appetizing snacks. "Cookies?"

"Natsume, don't think I didn't notice you trying to distract me with Tanuma's amazing biscuits," the human claims as he grabs one of the cookies eagerly. Takehiko winces when he shoves the whole biscuit inside his mouth. Disgusting, absolutely _disgusting_.

"You say as you let yourself be distracted by Tanuma's amazing biscuits," the other human visiting their house chuckles.

"I'm not! I'm not distracted at all!" the rude human says, crunching on his biscuit without any grace whatsoever. "Tell us, Natsume, tell uussss!"

"Yes, Natsume-dono, do tell! I cannot leave like this anymore!" Takehiko flutters his fan passive-aggressively.

"You don't have to stay, you know?" He shakes his head before turning toward his two human friends. "My friend doesn't like the way you're holding your tea cup. It offends his delicate gentleman sensibilities."

"It does, it does, very much so!" Takehiko exclaims, not bothered in the least by the teasing tone of Natsume-dono's voice.

The rude human blinks down at his hands confusingly while his friend laughs whole-heartedly. "Uh. Okay? How should I hold it then?"

They spend twenty minutes adjusting his stance, laughing all the way together. It's a nice afternoon.

.  
.

For Tooru, watching Kaname work was something akin to a religious experience. Everyday Kaname was always so contained, so polite, so controlled, his inner feelings tidied neatly in little boxes underneath his skin where they didn't risk to bother anyone. A study of Japanese modesty set in tones of gentleness.

Author Kaname however, was a complete and glorious mess of a man. He whined about deadlines every two days, he looked like he hadn't slept in three days, his hair in disorder, his clothes and fingers tainted with spots of ink and paint, and he survived off of snacks, tea and pure chaotic energy, sprinkled with raw spite and childlike excitement. When he opened his drawers, his boxes, his laptop, spread all his papers and drafts over their table and uncaped his pens, it was like a whole new world opened and their everyday plane of existence ceased to be for him.

Tooru loved chaotic Author Kaname very, very much. As much as she loved her dependable, caring Everyday Kaname.

"Thanks," he mumbled without looking up, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, when she filled his thermos with tea. Experience has shown Kaname couldn't be trusted with actual cups likely to be topped over in that state of mind.

Tooru chuckles as she sat on the other side of the table, staring at his new storyboard curiously. Rei-kun, the protagonist of his books, seemed to currently be running in the forest with his friend Ponta. On regular occurrence for the boy, born out of their own many experiences running away and toward youkai in isolated places.

Belatedly, Tooru noticed Kaname's main source of inspiration was sleeping right there, his head on Kaname's lap, his skinny legs tucked under the table and Nyanko-sensei using his folded arms as his bed. She leant over the table, enthralled by Takeshi's peaceful sleeping face. God, but he was _so cute_.

"What's that?" Kaname asked quietly, blinking owlishly at the package next to her as if he had just woken up from a long and incredibly vivid dream.

She beamed at the unopened box and pulled out the cutter she took from the kitchen. "Something Jun sent us. I don't know what it is yet, let's see!"

Kaname smiled back as she cheerfully cut the scotch and opened the top of the package. "Well? I'm dying of curiosity over there."

"It's a quilt! Oh my god, she made us a quilt!"

Tooru's hands were shaking with sheer excitement when she took out the box's contents and unfolded it on her lap. The blanket unraveled an entire world, built out of several patches of stars and moons, flowers, cute animals and landscapes, stitched together into a colorful map through bright blue yarn. The material was incredibly soft to the touch, smelt of lavender soap and glowed gently like sunlight at dawn.

Tooru, understandably, fell in love at first sight. "I'm sorry but I might leave you guys for Jun. She has very compelling arguments."

Kaname chuckled goodnaturedly. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Why is Tooru leaving us?" Takashi's sleepy voice wondered, before his head perked up from under the table.

Shivering with joy, Tooru raised up the quilt so he could admire it in all its glory. "Look, isn't it super neat?"

Takashi gaped in rightful awe at Jun's masterpiece. "Wow. Do we have anything to compete with that?" He turned to Kaname.

"I doubt it," Kaname laughed. "Unless you have hidden seamstress talents? Because I know I don't."

"None at all. I guess we only have begging left."

Her two foolish boys look at each other, coming to a silent understanding and bowed down, wailing dramatically. "Tooru, oh fair Tooru, don't leaaaave uuuuuus!"

Tooru could only laugh and laugh as Ponta snarled in irritation at this loud and embarrassing display and pawed at Natsume's head. One day, soon, Jun's quilt would be a part of their house. In summer, they would rest their legs on it as they sat by the porch to bask in the warm colors of the sun slowly setting down over the forest. In winter, they would huddle under its comforting softness for warmth, laughing together and leaning into each other until they became one shapeless creature made of love and cold fingers.

Tooru could already see it as clear as day, as sure as the love she had for those two men.

.

Here's what Hinoe knows, and most men do not: beauty is a weapon, and trinkets are its indispensable sharpening tools. An exquisite kimono is nothing short of an armor and an enthralling spell at once; delicate pins or silver combs are pointy enough to stab a man's heart without him noticing; one subtle kohl line over the eye or the blood red taint on the curve of a lip can do more damage than a curse ever could.

Beauty, like art, like fighting, is a craft and Hinoe is a master at it. Both at using it and being used by it. Her realm lies in spells woven in delicate silk embroidery, in the enchantments carved on the inside of her golden bracelets, in the purple paint lines outlined on her skin, deep as magic. Beauty enchants and tames, or maddens and terrifies. And Hinoe, despite wielding beauty for centuries, is not immune to its power. She never was.

Perhaps it is why Reiko fascinated her so much. Her beauty was raw and wild, untouched by any trinket, yet more heart-shattering than anything Hinoe had seen before. The reality of it had struck her down again and again, as ferocious and restless as Reiko's infamous punch. The loss of it destroyed her, until she put herself back together.

Natsume's beauty is just as incomprehensible. Like Reiko's, it exists despite the lack of care, and thrived like a wildflower. His is gentler than Reiko's, less commanding, more subtle. Delicate, and yet not delicate at all. Natsume's allure crept on her instead of punching her in the face, but it wasn't any less of a devastating experience.

Natsume is beautiful. This is just a fact. Then why does he keep on acting like he's merely 'some plain-looking dude?' Why must he insist on putting on those ill-formed ugly clothes and waving off compliments from his own spouses? Doesn't he have _eyes_?

This attitude offends Hinoe greatly. Beauty should be revered and appreciated, not shoved to the side and buried under unflattering attire while its wielder gleefully pretends it doesn't exist.

"Don't wear this thing!" she scolds as he slips inside the ugliest invention of humankind, also known as a pullover. His is dull grey and limpy and simply _burns her eyes_. Natsume chuckles, prances around the bedroom in his abominable sweater and ignores her input.

"Your hair! Your hair, Natsume!" She tutts disapprovingly at his disheveled bed head. Sure, it's cute, but combing isn't that hard, right? It's not like he has long hair.

"You're a terrible child," she says every three days, smoking her pipe by the window of their bedroom. "Why must you offend me like this?"

Natsume smiles softly. "Thanks for caring so much, but I assure you I feel great as I am."

"Tch. Whatever."

Naively, Hinoe has thought perhaps his two partners would force him to make an effort, but nope. Kaname is as much of a fashion disaster, though more proper and Taki would rather buy a fluffy sweatshirt with cartoonish characters than a fancy dress. Hinoe has to do everything herself, it seems.

She starts leaving little trinkets on their bedside table. Bracelets, necklaces, earpieces, and her favorites: hair ornaments. Butterfly shaped clips, flowers pins and delicate combs. Taki Tooru delights in putting them on his head, and even dragged him to get his ear pierced. Despite her lack of interest for fashion in general, she's a great ally in Hinoe's beauty campaign.

Natsume is beautiful on the inside and the outside, and he should be appreciated more.

.

Under Takashi's head, his ear pressed against the glass of the window, the car made soothing and familiar rumbling noises. It used to belong to Tooru's grandmother, who then gave it to Tooru when she graduated from college. It was quite frankly a miracle this old lady, as Kaname laughingly nicknamed the car, still managed to drive.

Takashi ran his finger across an old wound of the backseat that Tooru had stitched back as best as she could a few years ago. Usually he either drove or sat in the passenger seat next to Tooru, in charge of finding music by the radio station or playing co-pilot. Kaname, who hated driving, often dozed off in the backseat, lost in his musings.

Today was different though. It was Kaname who sat in the front, and Takashi had literally no idea where they were going. It was a _surprise_. His birthday present.

"Are we going to the Fujiwara?" he wondered. They were driving the same road he took to visit his parents.

"Nope," Tooru cheerfully denied. She was so excited she looked two seconds away from bursting out of her own skin. She even woke up early on a weekend morning. That was commitment for Tooru. Her sleep schedule was sacred.

Kaname shifted backward to tut at Takashi. "Be patient."

"Sorry, sorry."

Curled on the seat to Takashi's right, Nyanko-sensei made a condescending noise. Takashi smiled to himself, and he watched the landscape unfold through the window. There was no reason to worry. They were fine. Everything was fine. _Everything was fine_.

After half an hour, Tooru left the main road to cross through small villages. Kaname sang along quietly to the catchy pop songs playing on the radio. Soon, they drove through an old bumpy road and into the forest. Gentle green and brown took over Takashi's retina.

"Soon?" he asked, hopeful. Their excitement had contaminated him. Not enough to completely erase his latent anxiety, unfortunately.

"We're here!" Tooru said as she turned into an alley shadowed by tall trees.

Takashi blinked for a second, and there it was. A house, nested deep within the woods, summer sunlight caressing its walls and roof, tucked into the noisy silences of places humans rule not. It looked old, old enough it could speak many tales of the human who lived in its belly, but well cared for. It had been renovated recently, a new dress over old bones.

This house was lovely. Loved, even. Takashi could tell from one glance. He had lived in many, many different houses before he could settle in places that did not reject him.

His hand ached for his camera.

"Who are we visiting?" Takashi said.

"No one," Tooru giggled, giddy with mirth.

Kaname shook his head indulgently and gets off the car. "Don't tease him."

"I'm not!"

The door creaked when Takashi opened it and stepped on the path leading to the mysterious house, Nyanko-sensei bundled in his arms. Cicadas sang in the distance, and the breeze whispered in his ear. Those were not the only things mumbling here.

"The humans are back? They bought _another_ one this time."

"Better not be one of those awful exorcists again, ugh!"

"Are they going to finally move in, you think?"

"Hey… he looks like he's listening to something…"

"Takashi?" Tooru slipped her hand underneath the crook of his arm.

Nyanko-sensei was glaring up at him, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration. It almost looked like concern. Takashi smiled soothingly at Tooru. "I'm alright. There are youkai in the forest but they seem more curious than dangerous."

Her fingers moved from his elbow to his back and ran circles over his shirt. Kaname hovered on her shoulder, a pleased smile on his lips.

"So, am I allowed to ask why you took me here now?" he said teasingly. "Where is my surprise?"

Tooru laughed. "It's the house. That's it, that's the surprise."

Due to his wild and eclectic childhood, Takashi knew very much how it felt like to fall. He had fallen from trees, hills, roofs, even. He fell in his dreams often too, tendrils of abyss dragging him into their depth.

The sensation of gravity pulling over his belly was a sadly familiar one. It had never been remotely close to _pleasant_ before. Takashi felt himself drop into kindness. Tooru and Kaname fell with him, laughingly.

_It's the house. That's it, that's the surprise_ , they said, as if a house wasn't _everything_ to Takashi.

.

Here's what Madara knows: time is a human concept youkai understand only when it suits them. Otherwise, they wouldn't call upon Idiot Natsume in the middle of the night.

"Hnnnn," Natsume mumbles through his blanket, struggling to tear himself from sleep. "Not again…"

"Who's fault is it, huh?" Madara hits the top of the human's head with his right paw multiple times. "Stop inviting weird ayakashi in, moron!"

"I don't _invite_ them…"

But he had set up a bell by the entrance door, whose song is as clear as sirens' lullabies. Everyone knows that they can just ring anytime at the house of the great Natsume-sama to demand back a name or ask for whatever favor, and they will be welcomed in. For youkai, it's akin to a constant invitation, and Natsume truly is an idiot for putting himself in this position.

The bell keeps on singing. Natsume growls into his pillow.

"Hmmm, what's goin' on?" Tanuma slowly rises back from sleep, lured to wakefulness by their hushed conversation.

He can't hear the bell with his too human ears, but Tanuma is a light sleeper. A whisper would be enough to wake him up. On the other side of the bed, Taki remains blissfully lost to the world. A thousand bells could ring and she still wouldn't wake up before she achieved her daily eight-hour coma. Madara wishes Natsume was more like her.

"Youkai calling," Natsume explains as he forces himself to raise up and leave the warmth of their futon. "You can go back to sleep."

Tanuma pats Natsume's calf soothingly. "'Kay. Ponta, you keep an eye on him, alright?"

He snorts as he trots behind Natsume down the stairs. What has Madara been doing for more than ten years, huh? And for what? A now almost empty Book of Friends!

"What is it you want?" he growls at the intruder, an ox-faced ayakashi smiling sheepishly behind the door.

Madara gives a petulant kick at Natsume's orange sneaker, which lays forgotten by the entrance. How long has he kept those things?

"My name," the other replies. "Natsume-dono, please give me back my name."

Natsume chuckles, and lets the ayakashi in. "It's been a while since I was asked to. Come in."

The youkai mumbles his thanks as he enters this strange hybrid of a house. Half human, half youkai, set in a bubble of its own. Sometimes it feels like it exists outside of time, the way ayakashi do, and that those unhurried days will never stop.

It's a lie though. Humans grow. Humans age. Humans get old. And then humans die. Nothing human can last except the memories youkai keep of them.

And so Madara will remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on and off on this for about a year, and I'm still lowkey unhappy about it /sobs


End file.
